familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ingegerd Olofsdotter of Sweden (1001-1050)
}} Ingegerd Olofsdotter of Sweden, also known as Irene, Anna and ' St. Anna ' (1001 – 10 February 1050), was a Swedish princess and a Grand Princess of Kiev. She was the daughter of Swedish King Olof Skötkonung and Estrid of the Obotrites and the consort of Yaroslav I the Wise of Kiev. Ingegerd or St. Anna is often confused with the mother of Vladimir I Svyatoslavich of Kiev. This is mainly because Ingegerd and Yaroslav also had a son named Vladimir. However, Vladimir Svyatoslavich was the father of Ingegerd’s husband Yaroslav, thus making her Vladimir Svyatoslavich's daughter-in-law. Biography representing the daughters of Ingegerd and Yaroslav, with Anna probably being the youngest. Other daughters were Anastasia wife of Andrew I of Hungary and Elisiv wife of Harald III of Norway]]. Ingegerd was born in Sigtuna, Sweden. She was engaged to be married to Norwegian King Olaf II, but when Sweden and Norway got into a feud, Swedish King Olof Skötkonung would no longer allow the marriage to take place. Instead, Ingegerd's father quickly arranged for a marriage to the powerful Yaroslav I the Wise of Prince of Novgorod. The marriage took place in 1019. Once in Kiev, she changed her name to the Greek Irene. According to several sagas, she was given as a marriage gift Ladoga and adjacent lands, which later received the name Ingria, arguably a corruption of Ingegerd's name. She placed her friend, jarl Ragnvald Ulfsson, to rule in her stead. Ingegerd initiated the building of the Saint Sophia's Cathedral in Kiev that was supervised by her husband.She also initiated the construction of the Cathedral of St. Sophia in Novgorod. They had six sons and five daughters, three of whom became Queens of Queen of France, Hungary and Norway. The whole family is depicted in one of the frescoes of the Saint Sophia's cathedral. Death and burial Ingegerd died on 10 February 1050. Upon her death, according to different sources, Ingegerd was buried in Saint Sophia's Cathedral in Kiev. Sainthood Ingegerd was later declared a saint, by the name of St. Anna, in Novgorod and Kiev. The reason was that she initiated the building of the Saint Sophia's Cathedral in Kiev as well as the local version, the Saint Sophia Cathedral in Novgorod, along with many good doings. The following was stated by the church in reference to her sainthood: St. Anna, Grand Princess of Novgorod, She was the daughter of Swedish King Olaf Sketktung, the "All-Christian King," who did much to spread Orthodoxy in Scandinavia, and the pious Queen Astrida. In Sweden she was known as Princess Indegard; she married Yaroslav I “the Wise“, Grand Prince of Kiev, who was the founder of the Saint Sophia Cathedral in 1016, taking the name Irene. She gave shelter to the outcast sons of British King Edmund, Edwin and Edward, as well as the Norwegian prince Magnus, who later returned to Norway. She is perhaps best known as the mother of Vsevolod of Kiev, himself the father of Vladimir Monomakh and progenitor of the Princes of Moscow. Her daughters were Anna, Queen of France, Queen Anastasia of Hungary, and Queen Elizabeth (Elisiv) of Norway. The whole family was profoundly devout and pious. She reposed in 1050 in the Cathedral of Holy Wisdom (St. Sophia) in Kiev, having been tonsured a monastic with the name of Anna. As saint, her hymn goes: And 4 stichera, in Tone I: Spec. Mel.: Joy of the ranks of heaven O joy of the Swedish people, thou didst gladden the Russian realm, filling it with grace and purity, adorning its throne with majesty, lustrous in piety like a priceless gem set in a splendid royal crown. Named ' Ingegerd ' in the baptismal waters, O venerable one, thou wast called ' Irene ' by thy Russian subjects, who perceived in thee the divine and ineffable peace; but when thou didst submit to monastic obedience, thou didst take the new name, ' Anna, ' after the honoured ancestor of Christ, the King of kings. Wed in honourable matrimony, O holy Anna, thou didst live in concord with thy royal spouse, the right-believing and most wise Prince ' Yaroslav; ' and having born him holy offspring, after his repose thou didst betroth thyself unto the Lord as thy heavenly Bridegroom. Disdaining all the allurements of vanity and donning the coarse robes of a monastic, O wondrous and sacred Anna, thou gavest thyself over to fasting and prayer, ever entreating Christ thy Master, that He deliver thy people from the all want and misfortune. Feast days: 10 February, 4 October. Children Ingegerd had the following children * Vladimir of Novgorod * Anastasia of Kiev, queen of Hungary * Izyaslav of Kiev, queen of Norway * Elisiv of Kiev * Anne of Kiev, queen of France * Unnamed daughter * Unnamed daughter * Svyatoslav of Kiev * Vsevolod of Kiev * Igor of Volhynia * Vyacheslav of Smolensk References Bibliography * External links * * * * * |- Ingigarth 1001 Category:Kievan Rus' princesses Category:Christian female saints of the Middle Ages Category:11th-century Christian saints Category:Viking Age women Category:Burials at Saint Sophia Cathedral, Kiev Category:House of Munsö Category:Rurik dynasty Category:11th-century women Category:11th-century Rus' people